Mists of Corruption
|type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Mists of Corruption is a quest available in . Background Sir Lanis and the Knights of the Dragon are ready to march into Cath Bedraud to deal with Angof, but the mist from Angof's vines creates a hazard they can't overcome. Quick Walkthrough #Find Knights in Cath Bedraud #Talk to Darien Gautier #Collect five Bloodthorn Amulets #Return to the Injured Knights #Talk to Gabrielle Benele #Go to the Center of Cath Bedraud #Talk to Gabrielle #Watch Gabrielle perform the ritual #Talk to Gabrielle in the Crypts #Complete the quest Walkthrough Sir Lanis informs the Vestige King Casimir sent him and the knights to stop Angof. Combined with the Lion Guard and the Vestige, Angof will surely fall. But he has added a toxic mist which protects the approach to Cath Bedraud, it rises from his vines and sickens anyone who breathes it in. The wizard Benele believes the Vestige might be immune to its effects. The Vestige is wearing the Midnight talisman which should protect them, and Sir Lanis says they have to chance it. They are out of options. A squad of Dragons succumbed to the mist before they could retreat, and then the idiot Darien led a few of the Camlorn soldiers on an ill-conceived mission and they were overcome as well. The Vestige agrees to help save the soldiers if they aren't affected. Sir Lanis hopes the soldiers are still alive, that fool from Camlorn, what was he thinking! Charging right into the mist after them! And Giblets, he has no idea why the dog is here. When the king mentioned the Vestige name, the dog perked up and stuck with them all the way from Daggerfall! Head over to the graveyard and find the missing soldiers. Outside are Bloodthorn cultists, try to avoid them or fight them on the way. Darien and the soldiers are just inside the gates of the graveyard. Darien is happy to reunite with them and says he knew they would like to make Angof's life miserable. The mists are poisonous and he wonders why the Vestige isn't affected. They tell him it might have something to do with the talisman. Darien isn't affected either by the mist and he doesn't know why. It doesn't seem to affect the necromancers either. Those amulets must protect them, kill a few and give them to the knights. Better grab a few extra too, just in case. Sneak around the graveyard to surprise the necromancers and defeat several. Grab the amulets from them, not all have amulets so killing a few more might be needed to defeat. Return to the knights and Darien when all are collected. Gabrielle has turned up, go over and talk to her. She has heard about the amulets and is glad to get her hands on them. She'll give them to the knights so Darien can lead them to safety. If there are any more she might be able to clear the mist. Hand over the extra amulets to her. She is going to merge them and cast an amplification spell, then she can increase the size of the protection ward. This is best at a central point and if the spell lasts long enough, the troops will be able to get in. She needs to be protected during the ritual though. Angof will notice what she is doing and he will send someone to stop, and if she gets interrupted while she is casting, the spell will fail. Meet her at the center of the graveyard and tell her when ready so she can begin the ritual. Overlook the ritual and stop any creatures coming too close. The mist will clear if the ritual is a success, then follow her into the crypts and talk to her. That takes care of the mist, but who knows for how long. Let's not waste this opportunity. The time to strike at Angof has arrived and the next bit is critical. Reward *73–302 Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests